Touch based computing systems generally rely on system gestures to provide an easy way for a user to operate the touch based computing system. Some system gestures are related to system functions, such as invoking a system menu, returning to a host launcher, etc., while other system gestures may be related to applications, such as invoking an application menu, quitting the application, changing the foreground status from current application to next application, etc. However, as the type of touch based computing systems increases, so does the implementation complexity of system gestures. Accordingly, more efficient and seamless techniques are needed to implement system gestures on touch based computing systems.